Enemy Lovers
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Inuyasha writes a poem about who he truely loves! Complete! KaguraxInuyasha
1. Inuyasha's Part I

Enemy Lovers

Summary:Inu-Yasha reveals his feelings for an enemy in a poem! But who is the enemy he cares about?

Anime's Girl: Hey what's up! I'm back and ready to write for you guys! I have a fan fic in the works for you guys right now. I didn't have internet for a while and it stunk but im back! YAY! I have a new Sango+Miroku pairing fic and it's called Teach me how to Love. Below is the summary!

Summary to Teach me how to Love: Sango a teacher a tokyo high school falls for a student things can get out of hand especially since she's married! Possible Lemon? loads of Drama and Romance.

Anime's Girl: Well on to my poem!

Inuyasha's P.O.V

_How can we be so the same and yet on opposites sides?_

_I wish that you could be mine._

_You lure me into a trap and yet you belong to that man._

_You kept my secret and I am grateful for that._

_Both of us are trapped in Sorrow and Pain from our mistakes._

_When the rain falls on me but then I realize we were not meant to be._

_You long to be free and I long to free you from your misery. _

_I long to hold you close knowing that we are almost the same. _

_I wish you would know how I care about you._

_But that is impossible considering you belong to Naraku. _

_If you were to fly away from here?_

_Would you return to hear how I feel?_

_Would you stay with me?_

_So that both of us can be free._

_Opposites sides tore us apart._

_But I cannot stop the beating from my heart. _

_Even though we are torn apart._

_The End _

Anime's Girl: So did you guys figure out who he was talking about? Review and Tell me who did you think it was! Bye Byez!


	2. Inuyasha's Part II

**Enemy Lovers**

Anime'sGirl: If you guys didn't figure out the answer to my last poem it was Kagura. This series will a series of drabbles of Kagura and Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and If I did I wouldn't brag about it! mumbles cause the studio won't let her have Inuyasha

Inuyasha's P.O.V

We are so alike and yet so different

It feels like our love is transparent.

You blow the wind in my face

We both like a disgrace

I want to hold you close

Because your the person I love the most.

I want to free you from this pain

To wipe away all your shame.

Who is to Blame?

We haven't said a word to each other

Though I take you as any other.

Why are we like this?

It's because love is a hit and miss.


	3. Kagura's Part I

Enemy Lovers

Anime's Girl: Hey what's up! Well this poem will be in Kagura's P.o.V! Alright!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the animes in my stories! K. Though I wish I did:)

Kagura's P.O.V

_Hold me in your arms_

_and hold me close. _

_Never let me go_

_How is it that we keep secrets from each other?_

_How we love,How we feel. _

_It feels like this love will never be real._

_Hate is not a word in my vocabulary_

_anymore. _

_On opposite sides we are so _

_faraway._

_How I long for it wasn't this way._

_Our passion burns,the kindles burst into flames._

_How our lives will never be the same._

_Will we ever speak the words of love_

_to each other?_

_We will run away fast or _

_run away slow._

_We will go wherever our love _

_takes us._

_If we have to fly,then we will fly all the way to reach_

_the heavens and the sky._

_Why are we so afraid?_

_To show our sorrows and our pains._

_To the universe we'll go so that no one can_

_reach us anymore._

_The universe will be wide and vast and our _

_love will make us last. _

_Vast and wide we subside. _

_To stop my crying,to stop my tears. _

_I realize now our love will never be real._

Anime's Girl: Hope you enjoyed stay tuned in for my next installment.


	4. Kagura's Part II

Anime's Girl: Yes this is the last chapter of Enemy Lovers. Dont hate me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagura...nuf said.

Kagura's Part II

Kagura's P.o.v

_Let me once feel your lips upon mine_

_To feel a love so devine_

_Your tied down by memories and loss._

_Come with me and I can you show a way _

_not to feel pain._

_No more sorrow, no more tears._

_It will be just you and me without fears._

_Losing forever_

_Losing what we have_

_We'll sacrfice everything to each other_

_What more can I say?_

_Because words are so weak againest time._

Anime's Girl: There you go the last chapter in Enemy Lovers. I only put it up cause this fic has 666 words! So there you go..hope you enjoyed.


End file.
